


to feel some control

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: destroy it if i want





	to feel some control

“josh?”

“yeah?”

“what will happen if i don’t have the words anymore?”

josh looks up from his phone. “what?”

“what if i just can’t write anymore eventually?” tyler’s head is tilted back so he stares at the ceiling. “what if all the words i’ve been given just stop, and we don’t make any more music because i just… i just can’t? and then nobody comes to our shows anymore.”

josh considers this for a long moment. “if-”

“when.”

“if,” josh insists, “if that happens, i’ll be here.”

“really?”

“why wouldn’t i?”

“cause you like playing music.” tyler finally looks at josh. “cause you’d have to leave for someone else, and i’d be alone.”

“you’d have jenna. and you’ll always have me.”

tyler blinks as he thinks. “i guess so.”

“you _guess_.”

“fine. i know so.”

**Author's Note:**

> an explanation, i guess, for why i havent written for almost a year and why i dont think ill write anymore.


End file.
